The One
by Edwardlover777
Summary: At lunch, Bella meets a certain someone who is important in Edward's life. Who is this girl and how will Bella and the others react to her. Filled with drama, suspense and romance, ft. Jacob Black. THIS STORY HAS BEEN ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Bella POV**

Edward leaned across his seat to whisper in my ear, "I love you," His cool breath tickled me, causing me to squirm. He leaned back smirking, obviously reveling in the power he held over me. I rolled my eyes tolerantly and looked away. Instead I gazed away, looking toward the door. It was at this moment that she walked through the cafeteria doors. She looked to be about 5"2 with curly brown hair streaked with auburn. The curls hung down her back bringing attention to her jeans that showed off an extremely voluptuous figure. With red heels and a flowing red tunic, this girl was drop dead gorgeous. She had a natural beauty, though she was not as beautiful as Rosalie. I mean, who could be. All the boys stared at her as she walked in. Except of course, Mike who still had a crush on me. She looked around as if looking for somebody. Then her golden eyes fell on Edward and her mouth split into a wide grin.

"Edward, you naughty little boy!" She exclaimed, a southern accent coloring her voice as she stamped her foot.

Edward turned around in surprise. I would have burst out laughing if i hadn't been so shocked. He saw who had called his name and his golden eyes lit with affection, no it was love. I was stunned. Jasper reached across the table and tapped my hand.

"Just watch," he murmured.

I nodded. frozen in my seat

Edward stood up from the table. The girl came rushing to him and jumped into his arms. He kissed her forehead, then set her back down on the ground. She faced us and waved cheerfully.

Emmett grinned back at her and winked.

Rosalie rolled her golden eyes.

Jasper and Alice said," Hey Amber"

Edward must have noticed my face because he quickly explained," Bella, I would like you to meet my half-sister, Amber"


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella PoV**

I blinked. What?

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"I'm Amber, Edward's half-sister," she smiled at me and stuck out her hand.

"What?" I still wasn't getting it.

"II 'm his half-sister," She re-stated, winking a golden eye.

If hadn't been so frozen, I would have laughed. This girl was so... Cheerful and outgoing. It was impossible not to smile along with her.

"How?" This was really confusing me.

"Can we talk about this later? We're gonna be late for class," Emmett stood up from the table.

"Catch ya later," They all walked out, including Amber.

I pushed away from the table, barely controlling the tears that filled my eyes. Edward followed me.

"Bella, wait," he pleaded. I kept on walking. He finally reached me and placed his hand on my arm, trying to stop me.

"What do you want?" I refused to look at him.

"Bella what's a matter?" he asked

"What's a matter. Let me tell you what's a matter. You don't tell me that you have a sister and she just walks in here and then you pop it on me," I stomped ahead.

"Bella, I apologize. I should have warned you that i have a sister," His eyes smoldered.

I glared at him. "That smoldering trick is not going to work,"

"Bella, I am sorry." he beseeched.

"Edward, we are supposed to have an open relationship! Or did you forget?" I was fuming.

"Bella, calm down!" He tried to rub my shoulder.

"No! I thought she was some girl-friend of yours and that you were going to leave me and... and ..," I started crying.

"SHhhhh Bella, shhhhhh baby," He crooned in my ear. "There is only on Bella for me," He brushed his lips against mine. I started to apply more pressure but he pulled away.

"Not here," He winked and started to lead me to my classroom.

I followed him, smiling all the way.

After Edward and I got out of our last class together, we found Amber and Alice talking outside. Watching her, I saw how much she resembled Edward and how much she didn't. She was more tanned than the rest of them, but she had Edward's auburn streaks. But I wondered what internal characteristics they shared. Alice and Amber both glanced up from their conversation. Alice waved at us and Amber grinned, her white teeth gleaming in the sun.

"Edward, we were waiting for you. I gotta go. Jasper and I are going to go see a movie," Alice said. "See you guys back at the house," She kissed Amber on the cheek, gave me a hug and went off. Edward put an arm around my waist. "Amber, this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella this is my half sister, Amber," I felt him tense as he waited for our reactions. Amber stepped forward and gave me a hug. Her scent surrounded me; she smelt just like Edward. I hugged her back and said," Welcome to Forks,"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We all walked to the car in an awkward silence. Edward kept on sneaking nervous glances at the two of us, as if he expected us to erupt into some sort of argument.

"So, um, were are you from?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"I am from Chicago," Amber replied in a British accent. I did a double take. Didn't she have a southern accent?

Edward must have noticed my reaction because he said, "Amber is famous for her accents,"

"Oh, sorry. " She laughed. "It's just so… I guess I'll have to explain it to you, won't I?"

"Yeah, I guess you will," I smiled.

"Um, I noticed this really cool café. Do you want to go there with me now? We could talk about everything." Amber suggested.

"Cool," I agreed.

"Am I invited?" asked Edward.

"NO!" Amber and I answered simultaneously. We both broke into laughter.

"We'll see you later, Edward!" Amber called. She lead me to a red corvette.

I gaped. "This is your car?"

"Yea. Why? Is something wrong?" She asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me? This is like so flipping cool!"

She threw her head back and laughed. The sound of it sent chills down my spine. It sounded exactly like Edward's. "Hop in,"

The drive to the café was amazing. I felt that Amber and I had some sort of connection. She was so easy to talk to. The stories she told me about Edward had me laughing.

"Anyway, it was embarrassing. " She paused, taking a sip of her Frappaciono.

"Go on!" I urged her.

"Relax!" She grinned. "As I was saying, Edward thought that he could dance. So he took it upon himself to go up on stage and try to dance. Mind you, this was the 90's and there he is onstage dancing like he was in the 70's. So he's dancing and then he does like this Johnny Travolta move. It was horrible. He was so off-beat. Everyone, I mean everyone booed him off the stage."

"Awww." I said. My poor Edward.

"No, it was hysterical," We both burst out laughing. We sat there in companionable silence. I wanted to ask her something but I didn't know how to phrase it.

"Amber, um. Can I ask you something?" I ventured.

"Yea. Fire away!" She said.

"How exactly are you Edward's half sister?" I questioned.

"Oh, that," She ducked her head. "Well, you see, it turns out that Edward's father never really died. He escaped the influenza. When he was about 60, um, well, he "fell in love" and I was born. Later on my mum married a man her age. And, yea that's about it. " She finished with a shrug.

"How did you turn into a vampire?" I leaned forward, excited for this story.

Amber's eyes widened and she gazed into the distance. Tears came to her eyes.

"Can we not talk about that?" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yea. I'm really sorry. Are you okay Amber?" I hoped I hadn't said anything wrong.

"Yea of course. Are you ready to go?" She picked up her purse and headed to the car with me following her.

When we arrived back at the house, I felt like Amber and I would become close in the weeks or months that she was staying here. She was fun, cheerful and outgoing.

"How long will you be staying for?" I asked as we pulled up to the Cullen house.

"Oh, about… I really don't know. Until Big Brother kicks me out, I guess." She took the key out of the ignition. The second we entered the house we were greeted by a pacing Edward. He turned when he heard the door open and immediately his face broke out into that crooked grin that I loved so much.

"Hey, Bella," His cold hands framed my face and his lips touched mine.

"Hey," I said, breathless.

"GET A ROOM!" shouted Emmett.

"Beat it buster," Edward retorted. He turned back to me and kissed both my eyelids. Turning toward Amber, he asked, "How was it?"

"It was great Edward, relax." She reassured him. "Come help me take my bags in?"

"I'll be right back," He promised me as he followed Amber out the door.

I wandered over to the couch and plunked myself next to Emmett.

"How was it?" He asked.

"It was amazing. I mean, she is so cool. Amber is really nice. Only, I asked her about how she changed into a vampire and she got all…" I paused, thinking of the word.

" She got uptight about it, am I right?" Emmett said. I nodded. "She's like that. Don't ask her about it. She's never told anyone but Edward and I think Carlisle and Esme. All I know was that it was really painful for her."

"Isn't painful for everybody?" I asked.

"yea, but something happened before she got changed, so that made it all the more painful. Emotionally, ya know?" He said.

"Wow," I murmured.

"Anyway, don't talk about it with Edward, okay? It's really touchy for him. He adores Amber with everything." Emmett said.

"Yea, I got it," I sank back into the pillows. Just then Jasper walked in.

"Hey, Bella, Emmett. Where's lover boy?" He asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "You mean, Edward. Oh, he's outside with Amber, getting her bags. I think she's staying here for a couple of weeks,"

Jasper groaned. "Are you serious? That little witch is going to stay here. Great, I'm leaving!"

"Aww. I missed you too Jasper." sounded a British voice from behind us. "You know, I still haven't forgotten how you ruined by favorite shirt!" Amber came to stand right in front of him, glaring.

"Yea, well I haven't forgotten how you ran me over with your car!" Jasper retorted.

They stared at each other glaring. After a couple a minutes, Jasper's expression softened and he wrapped Amber in a bear hug.

"Welcome home, pipsqueak," He said.

"They are forever teasing each other, " Emmett whispered in my ear. " In reality, Jasper is really quite fond of Amber,"

"Why are you sounding so intellectual these days?" I asked.

"Hey, I can be smart!" He protested.

Everyone turned and stared at him. Rosaline walked over to him and stoked his cheek saying,"Of course you're smart sweetie," She tugged him by the hand, leading him upstairs. When she reached the top, she turned around and mouthed the words, "Yea, right,"

We all burst out into laughter. I thought to myself how happy I was to be a part of this "family."


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

The weeks that Amber was here were amazing. We became just like sisters. I could talk to her about almost anything.

"This may sound gross, but Bella, do you ever wear lingerie?" Amber asked while she flipped through a _Seventeen _magazine.

I blushed. "Um, no. I don't see the need to."

"Yea, I understand that part," She agreed. I blushed even farther.

"Anyway, I was going to pick up some things at Victoria's Secret. Do you want me to get you anything?" She offered.

I hesitated. "All righty then, I will," She grinned and flounced off. I heaved a sigh and started to leave Amber's room to go to Edward's when I heard voices coming from Alice's room.

"I really don't know what to do, Alice. I'm seeing the solution quite clearly, but I mean nothing's working." the voice sounded like Amber's. What were they talking about? I shook my head and entered Edward's room.

"Hey," I said tentatively, "Can I come in?"

He sat up. "'Course you can!" I snuggled in his arms, loving the way they felt around me.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, a question that was posed to me almost everyday.

"Nothing," I said. Only part of that was true. I was still wandering what Amber and Alice could have been talking about.

"Come on, you can tell me," He coaxed, kissing the top of my head. Shivers ran up and down my spine.

"Well…" I started when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" yelled Emmett.

"You were saying?" asked Edward.

"You see, what I really don't understand is…." I began again when I heard Carlisle call us down.

"Come on," Edward said, pulling me to my feet. "Let's go see what he wants, then will finish this, okay?

I nodded my assent and laid my head on his shoulder. We made our way downstairs.

**Jacob POV**

The filthily bloodsuckers let us in. Actually it was the really big one, I think that Emmett is his name. He tensed as we walked past him, glaring at me as I walked past. He stared at Emily, his eyes glued to the scars that crisscrossed one side of her face. I growled at him, a warning. Emmett stood up to his full height, clearly taking the challenge. Esme, the mother, seeing the fight that was about to start, hastily stepped forward and welcomed us." Please have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"Um, that would be great, thanks," answered Sam, trying to be civil.

"What would you like?" She smiled.

"Whatever you have," he said.

"O.K." her brow furrowed, probably wondering what you fed a troupe of werewolves.

Carlisle then walked in, "Welcome, please have a seat,"

As were seated ourselves he remarked," To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Sam sat. "Well, there has been a fire at La Push. Their high school has burned down. The students were transferred to different local schools. Emery, Quill and Jacob got placed at Washington School. We wanted to warn you about that. Also we heard that you have a visitor of some sorts.

Carlisle studied him." We do. Let's discuss this further shall we. I'll call down the children. Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Amber."

We all looked at each other. Who was Amber? I stiffened as i saw Bella come down the stairs with Edward. Her cheeks were glowing, her hair was mussed and she was smiling up at Edward, love written in her eyes. Then they noticed us. Each of their reactions was different.

Bella exclaimed, "Hey Jacob!" She would have jumped up and hugged me had Edward not held her back. The rest stared at us, tense as they watched the exchange.

Esme interrupted." Please have a seat. Where is Amber?"

Alice answered the question. "I called her. She was shopping; she is coming in the house now."

Sure enough, we heard the door open and close. "I'm home!" a musical voice called. "Bella, I got you the stuff you wanted from Victoria's Secret. There was an awesome sale there, so I got a ton of crap." Then she walked into the room, carrying a bundle of shopping bags, more than i could afford in a year. Underneath i could see black stiletto boots and ripped jeans, long curly hair and a baseball cap.

Edward winked at her.

"It's not like you're going to see it!" Bella snapped, blushing like crazy.

Edward blinked, looking quite affronted. I would have cracked up, had I not wanted to rip his guts out. Suddenly the girl stiffened and the shopping bags dropped. Emery and Quill's mouths dropped open. She looked just like Edward. Her nostrils flared as she took in our "scent". "Werewolves," she growled.

Carlisle introduced us. "Amber, this Sam, Emery, Quill, Emily and Jacob."

She looked us all in the face, her golden eyes weary and careful. When she came to Emily, she stared at her, as if she recognized her. Then her gilded eyes met mine; her face squinted up in pain. She began to breathe really hard and tears came to her eyes.

Emery and I glanced at each other. What the hell? I thought. Is this girl psycho or something? I looked over to gauge Bella's reaction. She looked just as stunned as the rest of us. After minutes of awkward silence, Amber stopped her shakings and Carlisle spoke to us," As you can tell, Amber has an unusual power. Ever since she was human, she was extremely gifted in helping people solve their problems. In vampire life, this was only heightened. So in essence Jacob, Amber has seen and felt everything you have. She has found the solution to your problem,"

We all stared at Amber. She sat there, tears streaming down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob POV

"Well?" I asked, tapping my foot against the floor. I really wanted to know what she had seen.

She wiped the tears from her face. In less than 10 seconds, she was composed and haughty. How did she do that? She rolled her eyes at me. "Like I would tell you,"

"Amber." Carlisle warned.

"Fine." She said. "Your, 'problem' is that you want Bella, but you can't have her.

"Like heck I can't," I defended myself. Edward growled in warning.

"Excuse me?" She quirked her eyebrow. "There is only one slight problem. You would have to eliminate us all, wait one year after our deaths and then become a millionaire. It's not that simple, you know, considering where you come from and how you are. "

"That's a bunch a bull," I scoffed.

"Oh really?" She smirked. "When you use my advice, you have to follow it to the letter, it if not, everything goes wrong,"

"She's right," Carlisle interceded. "When you take Amber's advice, it has to be followed exactly the way she gives it."

"So, in essence, she kind of sees the future?" asked Quil.

"Yea, I kinda do," Amber said.

The wheels in my head were turning. What would happen if I really did follow Amber's advice? I glanced up and met Amber's eyes. She must have read my mind because she said "Don't even think about it, OK?"

"Why?" I challenged her.

"I would kill you before I let Bella go with the likes of you," She scrunched her nose.

"I think that you have forgotten, _sweetheart_, that I can kill you," I walked up to her and stood right in front of her.

"Oh really, sugar plum? My oh my I am just quaking in my boots." She arched an eyebrow.

"Really." I was at least a foot taller than her which gave me an advantage. I started down at her and growled. She would not back down. She just stood there, glaring up at me.

"Jacob," Sam snapped.

"Amber," Carlisle frowned at her. She ducked her head, rolled her eyes, and sat down at Edward's feet and laid her head back on his lap. Quil and I glanced at each other. What the heck was going on? I mean, wasn't Bella the one that was supposed to be doing that?

"I take it that you are the new visitor," Sam said.

"I am," She replied.

"Um, who are you?" asked Emery.

Amber grinned showing her white teeth. "I am Amber Cullen, Edward's half sister,"

I choked on the water that Esme had given me. Amber smirked at me, clearly enjoying my reaction. What? His half sister?


	6. Chapter 6

Heyy, Guys. Thanks to all of you who are reading my story and reviewing. It means a lot. Lately I have been getting a lot of questions so I am going to answer them here.

The story line will become an M rated story later on because of the romance that will occur between 2 people besides Bella and Edward.

In the last chapter, the POV is Jacob's. There are going to different POV's to tell the story. I will say who's POV it is.

It may be a while before I can write another chapter because my computer broke. So keep checking back every once in a while.

Once again, thanks sooooo much for the reviews. Please if you have ANY suggestions, please let me know! They would really help.

XOXOXOXOX

Michelle


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys. So I have decided to re-write the story "The One". It will have the same basic plotline, only this time, the story starts in Eclipse. It's a couple of hours before the Cullen clan goes to meet the werewolves at the meadow to discuss the fight against Victoria's army. This story will move along quicker than the other one. This story has more drama than the other one, and a LOT more tears. I hope that you guys enjoy this one.

The new story will be called "Crossing Boundaries." Please review because your comments have really helped.

Love, Michelle


	8. Chapter 8

Okay. Some people are saying that I should finish my old story "The One," and I will, but AFTER I finish Crossing Boundaries. Crossing Boundaries has the literally the same plot-line as "The One." The ending will be the same except Crossing Boundaries is more of an emotional story; it is action packed and full of romance. Plus, I had most of The One already written out, but it got deleted from my laptop. But I will however, finish "The One". Thanks guys!

Love, Michelle

P.S. This note was written especially for KhandiKane


End file.
